


Tickle Celibacy

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Tickling, tickle kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Jim didn’t realize they were doing it on purpose until three days into it, and by then his patience had completely evaporated from his system. Seriously, he could handle random ships attacking them and kings attempting to capture them, but this? He couldn’t deal.(Or, Jim notices that Bones and Spock refuse to tickle him, and he knows they’re doing it on purpose.)





	Tickle Celibacy

Jim didn’t realize they were doing it on purpose until three days into it, and by then his patience had completely evaporated from his system. Seriously, he could handle random ships attacking them and kings attempting to capture them, but this? He couldn’t deal.

He reckoned the biggest surprise was that Spock and Bones were working together on this one, though he was certain it had been Bones’ idea to begin with. But still, the fact that Spock was agreeing to keep this up was the biggest betrayal Jim had ever encountered, but maybe he was just being dramatic. He hadn’t been tickled in days, after all.

Maybe it was starting to show.

“Captain?”

Jim had a feeling that hadn’t been Uhura’s first time calling for him. “Yes? Sorry, I-”

Uhura smiled, though Jim could sense her concern. “We cannot get any closer to the planet than this. Should we beam down?”

“Yes, let’s go see if this planet is as deserted as they say.”

Spoiler alert: it wasn’t, and one particularly bad hit from a very mad thing had landed Jim in Medbay. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry.

“Stay still,” Bones ordered, and Jim only pouted because they were the only people in there. Injured or not, he hated those hypos.

“You’re lucky you stayed up here,” Jim told him. He needed the conversation. “Not only were the inhabitants terrifying and had practically been waiting for someone to finally come visit, but we didn’t even get to sample any specimens.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“Maybe I have a reason to be a drama queen.”

“According to you, you always have a reason. I rarely agree.” He gave Jim’s knee a light tap. “Right, that should heal up quickly. It’s only a nasty bruise.”

“See? There’s no reason for me to come here every single time something hits me.”

“Well, knowing you, you could probably keep a broken bone from me.”

Spock arrived just as Jim was about to protest. “The crew is inquiring about the Captain’s wellbeing.”

“Is that your way of asking me if I’m okay?”

If Spock hadn’t been Spock, he might’ve cracked a smile.

“Well, he’s part of the crew, isn’t he?” Bones replied in his stead. Working together. Again.

Jim pulled at the hospital gown Bones had forced him to wear. “I’m gonna go change.” He could deal with being in a gown in front of Bones. Wearing it with Spock in the room was a whole other thing.

Bones’ brief smirk told him he knew what Jim had been thinking. He hurried into the bathroom.

Things were different when he returned, although he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. If he hadn’t known better he would say Bones and Spock had been talking about him.

Had they?

He narrowed his eyes at them. “What?”

“We’ve just noticed you’ve been sort of testy lately,” Bones said calmly. “And distracted. Everything okay?”

“I’m fine.” No, he wasn’t. “Just been busy.” No, he hadn’t. Had he been busy he might not have noticed his current ordeal at all.

How he was being his usual annoying self behind closed doors and got no tickles in return. How he went to Bones at night for a playful distraction and only got words. How even Spock, who had recently picked up the habit of pinning him against the wall and letting his fingers speak rather than his mouth, was refusing to touch him.

Maybe that was the most hurtful part.

“Why are the two of you doing this to me?” he blurted out, because he knew they were doing it on purpose, and he knew that they knew that he was aware of it.

Bones’ smirk was practically permanent now. “Doing what?”

Bastard. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Can’t know unless you say it.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“You know I can’t say it.”

“Maybe that’s the whole point.”

“What?”

“Maybe we want you to try.”

Jim turned to Spock, who hadn’t said a word. “Are you guys serious?”

“We believe that it will bring positive results.”

“By embarrassing me to death?”

“That’s just a bonus,” Bones said with a wink.

Jim was screwed. Absolutely screwed. It had taken him months to confess his liking to either of them, and in both cases they had just let him get away without saying much since they knew him like the back of their hands. But this? Jim wasn’t sure he was going to survive this.

Yes, he was being dramatic, because the people closest to him refused to tickle him unless he openly talked about it. He had the right to be dramatic.

“Just ask for it, kid,” Bones said. “It ain’t that hard.”

“It is for me.”

“How come?”

“It just is.”

“We know about it. You know we know about it. A few words and we’ll be right there, tickling you to death. Just say it.”

Jim was going to die on the spot. “Please,” he choked out.

“Please what?”

“Don’t do this.”

“That is a very prominent red color that has dominated your face, Jim.”

“Oh my god.” Jim covered said face, stumbling back to sit on one of the patient beds. “You guys suck.”

His friends took a seat on either side of him, just to torture him more.

Bones reached out, his hand mere inches from touching his side. “A few words and I’ll poke.”

“I should’ve known the only way you two would work together would be against me.”

“Oh, hush. This isn’t against you as much as for your benefit.”

“How is this for my benefit?”

“Because there will come days where we’re not as observant and won’t realize you need to be tickled, and rather than see you suffer we want you to be able to just ask for it.”

Okay, he had to admit that was pretty reasonable. But still.

“Can’t we have a secret code word?”

“Just learn how to ask for it. It’ll be good for you.”

Jim was shaking his head. “You just want to watch me squirm.”

“It is, as humans say, quite enjoyable.”

“Sadists, both of you.”

So Jim had two options. Threaten to fire them both if they kept this up, or just come out and say those dreadful words. Neither of those notions brought him any joy.

But one of them would bring him tickles.

Goddammit.

“I want-” he started, but it was as if his mouth was physically incapable of saying those words, so he cut himself off. “I want-”

“Keep going.” Bones was actually surprisingly encouraging about this whole thing.

“I want you to-”

“Almost there.”

“Oh, god. I want you to tickle me, okay? Happy?”

“Very much so.” And then, as if on cue, they both attacked, keeping clear of his injured knee just in case.

And Jim had never laughed this hard this early in a session. Maybe their random moment of tickle celibacy had been worth it.

“Fuck!” he cried, because the fingers against his sides and ribs were unbearable, and even though it was his greatest wish to be in this position his body still could barely handle it. It was a dilemma.

He adored it.

“Not so fast,” Bones said as Jim attempted to slide down the patient bed to get away. Holding onto his arms, his friends hoisted him up enough to push him down onto his back. His head would’ve hung off the bed had they not been clever enough to twist him a bit. With his injured leg resting against the bed, the other hanging freely, the tickling resumed. It was worse now because they had practically pinned him down.

“Shihihit!”

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you can’t handle a bit of tickling?”

“Fuck ohohoff!”

The wrong thing to say, but the best thing to say, because Bones took it to heart and went for his belly, his worst spot. Rather than start off slowly, he went right in, and Jim both hated and loved him for it.

Spock was being surprisingly gentle. Something Jim had learnt was that Spock tended to be a pretty rough tickler, which he loved, but he reckoned Spock realized that two people was good enough for him to take it down a few notches. It was kind of considerate.

And then he attacked Jim’s neck, and all thoughts of considerate were gone. “Nonononono, wait, wahahait!”

No amount of scrunching up his shoulders helped, and Jim regretted the very day Spock had found out that one tickle to Jim’s neck made him go insane. He hadn’t taken advantage of it often - not the way Bones did - but maybe that was due to moments like this. Moments where he could take a tickle-starved Jim completely by surprise.

Bones was a teaser while Spock was silent, and Jim liked both of their methods if he had to be honest. Bones’ words had this way of driving him completely insane due to how playful they could be - how exposed he felt when they were directed at him - but Spock’s silence drove him insane in a different way. He reckoned it shouldn’t have felt like they mixed well together since all Jim would be able to hear was Bones’ words and his own laughter, but he was so utterly aware of Spock that he heard everything he didn’t say.

And it made it tickle even more.

If anyone heard those two tickle Captain James T. Kirk to pieces, no one came to help him. He was glad for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
